Showers and Death Threats
by Jaded Thief
Summary: A very short tale of some excitement one morning in the X-Mansion - May lead into more stories.


Jade rolled out of bed and hit the floor, hard

'Showers and Death Threats'

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, they belong to Marvel. No profit is being made off of this. Jade is my character, take her and suffer painful punishment. Ask me and I'll probably let you use her ([gambits_girlfriend@yahoo.com][1]).

Author's Note: This is an old little story and I just thought I'd put it up and see what people think of it. If enough people want me too… I may make this into a longer, continuing story.

Jade rolled out of bed and hit the floor, hard. She slumped on the ground for a moment, not moving. Finally, she let out a groan and looked up at the clock on the wall – seven AM. She groaned again and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Limping into the attached bathroom, she disrobed and slipped into the shower. Small rays of sunlight filtered through the window above the sink and counter, and shined on Jade's now water streaked body through the shower curtain. The soft heat from the sunlight and the warm water lightened her body immensely, and she began to hum a tune to herself. Soon she was singing loudly, and not sounding that bad as a matter of fact. She reached out of the shower and turned on a small AM/FM radio with her slippery, wet fingers. 'Straight Up' by Paula Abdul was playing, and she turned the volume up to its highest level. She began to lather her hair with the rich smelling shampoo as she sang along. 

"Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever? We're not caught in a hit-and-run. Straight up now tell me is it gonna be you and me together? Oh-oh-oh...Or are you just havin' fun?" 

***

Kurt flipped out of bed, cheery as usual. He walked slowly into his bathroom and combed back his unruly navy blue hair. A few minutes later he emerged from his room, dressed in a loose white shirt and jeans, which possessed a discreet hole for his prehensile blue tail. 

Doing a few back flips he traversed the hallway and was passing by the ladies' dorm when he heard singing come from Jade's room. He grinned wryly at the pranks coming to mind that he could pull on her. Looking around swiftly with his yellow, pupil-less eyes to make sure no one was watching, 

BAMF 

he teleported into Jade's bathroom. A sudden yelp came from Jade who was frantically trying to cover herself. Kurt only chuckled, averting his eyes from her naked form, and flushed the toilet before teleporting back to the hallway, overcome with laughter. "I hope you liked your shower, Fräulein!" He called to Jade as he sauntered down the hallway. The only response was shrill screams, as the mild water became freezing cold. 

Jade swiftly hopped out of the shower, yelling death threats to Kurt. Quickly composing herself, she rung the water out of her crimson hair and dried herself off, swiftly stepping into a pair of tight jeans and a tight, black t-shirt with a red X logo on the right breast. Not stopping to put on shoes or socks, she dashed out of her room and after Kurt, her blue eyes set with murderous intent.

***

Scott had been up since dawn, and had been reviewing possible training programs in a small office at the end of the dorm rooms. He was suddenly pulled away from his work by shrieks and screams in the hallway. Standing up quickly in his tight black shorts and shirt, both sporting the X logo, he made his way over to the closed door and swung it open. 

"What on earth is going on here...?!" he exclaimed, obviously not amused at the sight of Jade tackling Kurt to the ground and attempting to tickle him to death. 

"Fraulein!" Kurt gasped, wriggling free of Jade's grasp, "if you don't let go I vill be forced to hurt you!"

BAMF

"Or teleport." Kurt concluded, a wry grin on his face as he appeared behind Jade and out of her grasp, clearly amused by the look of surprise on her face.

Scott cleared his throat loudly, drawing Jade and Kurt's attention to him. "What, exactly, is going on?" He asked, clearly not amused by the spectacle before him.

Jade and Kurt looked at each other, then at Scott, then both looked at the floor, silent.

A moment later, Jade looked up at Scott. "We were jus' havin' some fun." She lamented, unhappy that their fun had been interrupted.

"Get downstairs and eat. Danger Room practice is in fifteen minutes. Move it!" Scott commanded, and Kurt and Jade stalked off towards the kitchen. Once they were safely inside and had shut the door, they both broke out laughing. 

   [1]: mailto:gambits_girlfriend@yahoo.com



End file.
